


Wintergreen, Rosemary and Lavender

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (of a sort), F/M, First Kiss, Florals, Modern AU, cuties being cute, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Cloud finds working at Fantasy Floral during Christmas is a headache. But an odd order comes through, followed by a familiar face.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	Wintergreen, Rosemary and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaBear93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/gifts).



> Whoops...so this is like 2 months late. My bad. Still, I hope it's enjoyable~
> 
> Thank you Becca for being so sweet. I love getting to chat with you. Your writings and just _you_ fill my lil heart so very much. I hope I can return even a little of that joy with this silly bit of Clerith fluff 'n nonsense. <3

“You’re sure this is the right—”

“Yep. I checked. Three times. Now would you hurry up? She’s gonna be here soon.” Biggs claps him on a shoulder with a grin before turning back to the four-thousandth bouquet of poinsettia’s they’ve made up this week. At least that’s how it feels. If Cloud sees another one when the season is over it’ll be too soon.

Cloud sighs and shoves off the desk, heading for the greenhouse. Fine, whatever. Not like he’s gonna have to be the one to deal with the fall out when this new customer has to smell this weird amalgamation of plants for the rest of the holidays. The wintergreen and even the rosemary he gets for this time of year. But _lavender_ too?

Maybe someone is trying to de-stress with the in-laws around?

The divider between the shop proper and the greenhouse crinkles as Cloud pushes his way through. His nose immediately bombarded by the now familiar rush of dozens of different scents on warm air. Still feels like it’s going to give him a headache at times.

Grabbing up one of the shallow, collapsible crates, Cloud winds his way through the tiny, crowded aisles carefully. He’s gotten good at knowing where he needs to arch up on his toes to avoid overhanging cartons of flowers or the ones with long, trailing tendrils. Gotten real good at darting in and out of here over the months. Pretty sure he could find just about everything in here blindfolded too.

It’s pretty easy to find the wintergreen. Rosemary too. The lavender they’ve almost got an _over_ abundance of. Much more a ‘springtime’ plant to the general public. Part of what makes this particular order so weird.

Supplies gathered, Cloud ducks back out into the shop. Biggs looks like he’s just finishing up those poinsettia’s too. The man works fast and he’s really good at what he does.

“Did we have it?” Biggs asks, not looking up from where he’s wrapping the pot up in that classic, too shiny red paper. Cloud just balances the crate on the edge of the overfull counter and ducks down. Riffling through totes, shelves and drawers to dig out everything he needs. Thankfully the actual arrangement is pretty simple. The customer hadn’t really specified anything outside the three kinds of plants. So Cloud sets up in his usual spot. An out of the way corner surrounded by taller greenery they don’t often get to work with. Means Cloud’s gotten to build himself quite the little getaway. A quiet place to work, especially when customers are darting in and out.

He’s gotten pretty good at this over the months. About picking which parts of the plants need trimming or plucking. Making sure there’s no ‘bad’ leaves or berries on any of them. Lets himself settle into a distant sort of focus as he starts to work on arranging it all together. Shuffling around stems and tugging, twisting and fluffing the little sprigs.

He’s guessing it’s probably for a centerpiece. Or maybe for a mantle or something. Asked to shape it so that it’s one of those two-way deals. All the stems woven or bound together in the centre. Like kinda misshapen, fused together wings.

It’s...actually not terrible. The long thin leaves of the rosemary alongside the narrow, blooming stalks of lavender are all contrasted nicely by the round leaves and red berries of the wintergreen.

Curious—cautious—Cloud leans forward to give it a sniff.

That’s...not terrible either.

Actually it’s kinda nice...?

And also—

Cloud frowns taking another slow breath. Lets this one settle deeper in his lungs and it plucks at something equally deep in his head.

—familiar?

“Hello~?” A bright voice chimes over the sound of the bell by the door. A few clacks of boots on the tile of the floor. A moment of pause then a slightly confused. “Anybody home?”

Dammit, Biggs must’ve slipped into the back. He could’ve at least said something. With a sigh Cloud scoots his stool back. Climbs to his feet to wiggle out past the barricade of greenery. Sure enough there’s a young lady in the shop. Plucking rosy pink gloves from her hands and pulling down a hood to reveal a long mass of carefully braided hair. She turns slowly, clearly looking around the shop. Grumbling in his head at Biggs for up and vanishing, Cloud eases out from his corner, turning to nudge the chair back in with a quiet scrape.

“Oh! There you are. Sorry I thought you were one of the plants.”

Cloud sighs, trying really hard to bite back the instinctive snap that wants to break free. His patience for people stopped being a thing like a month ago by now. But he doesn’t want to cause trouble for Biggs either. With a groan that he hopes isn’t audible, Cloud steps around the counter. Turns to speak something _less_ scathing and—

Stops.

Entirely.

Stops speaking. Thinking. Hell maybe even breathing just for a minute when he meets a pair of emerald eyes. Warm and bright. _Familiar_.

“...Aerith...?”

“Hmm?” Her eyes go somehow wider. Blinking and confused as she tilts her head. “Sorry, do I—oh!”

She takes a step towards him and Cloud’s not certain if the near gravitational pull he feels is to move away from her—

Or closer.

“Oh my gosh— Cloud? Cloud, is that you?”

Oh hell...yeah. Yeah that’s _definitely_ Aerith.

He’d know that voice, that _smile_ , anywhere. Lights up her whole face. Hell the whole shop. Brighter than the weak sunshine that keeps getting tucked behind grey clouds today.

Cloud nods. Mute. Trying to unscramble his brain from the short circuit.

He should really start paying closer attention to the names on those order sheets Biggs is always so anal about filling out.

That’s right. That’s why this combo smelled so familiar. Aerith’s mom used to hang it through their house all the time during the holidays. On the banisters, the windows, the top of the door frames. Everywhere. You couldn’t escape it if you were in the Gainsborough house.

But it’s been literally five years since Cloud’d last set foot back home.

Ever since he’d ducked out in the middle of the night. Run off to the ‘big city’ to follow his dreams of getting into the military. Finally get the hell out of that tiny, cramped life that was going nowhere. Join up with the air force and be able to leave it all behind.

Should’ve known it wasn’t ever going to be that easy. Not once he’d been pegged with ‘one of the worst cases of motion sickness I’ve ever seen.’ according to the doctors. And just like that all his plans, dreams and ambition had been set ablaze. Burning away until there wasn’t anything but ashes left.

It’d also be a lie to say that Aerith’s not a big part of the reason why Cloud’d even attempted getting this job. Down and out and feeling pretty messed up by everything else spinning out of control so fast. This little out of the way, no-where-special shop had kinda been his landing pad. Reminded of home and the girl who’d _actually_ talk to him once in a while. With her knees and fingers constantly marked with dirt from all the time she spent in her little garden. Grew flowers and plants that honestly didn’t even seem _real_ all the way out there.

“It’s so good to see you.” Aerith says and again Cloud nods again because. Well. It is. And worth it to see her smile brighten a little more. The laugh in her voice is warm and distantly familiar. “I sure wasn’t expecting to run into you so soon.”

Cloud’s got no idea what she means by that.

“So what’re you doing here?”

“Picking up flowers. Are those them?”

Aerith leans around him, pointing towards the workstation Cloud’d just been at. The blond glances back. A brief frown flickering on his face. Doesn’t know why it bothers him that she’s seen it. That it’s not quite finished. A flicker of disappointment in himself that’s weirdly hard to brush off. Cloud shuffles back to his station quickly. Hears the sound of boots on the creaky boards behind him as he picks up the ribbon.

“They look great.” Aerith says happily. Cloud’s shoulders climb closer to his ears. Hunching over the arrangement more. Can’t figure out why it bothers him so much. Just that it does and Aerith’s really not helping right now.

“Gimme a minute. Go look around.”

“You tryin’ to get rid of me?”

“No.” Cloud says. A little too fast and a bit too sharp. But it’s always been tricky to read Aerith’s moods so he’s got no idea if she’s actually offended or just screwing with him. “I gotta concentrate.”

“Fiiine. Spoil sport.”

Aerith finally leaves him be. He can hear her talking. Voice bright and sweet. Sparks a memory in the back of his mind. That Aerith used to always talk to her ‘babies’ back home. Said it helped them grow or kept them from getting lonely. A habit Cloud’s glad he _hadn’t_ picked up.

...At least not much. When he did it definitely wasn’t _nice_ the way she always was.

Shaking the irritating thoughts away, Cloud makes himself focus. Winding the wide ribbon in careful spirals around the woven stems. Masking them in that ‘classic’ festive wrap. Ties it into a careful bow—and refuses to admit he glances towards the one in Aerith’s hair as he does.

Giving it another once over, or two, Cloud picks the arrangement up carefully. Easing back out of his nook once again. Aerith’s hovering by the shop window. Peering over the various bouquets and things scattered there.

“So which one are yours?” She asks without looking at him. Cloud sighs, shuffling over to set his burden by the register.

“Does it matter?” He replies with a mutter. Aerith hums and leans further over the display. Cloud rolls his eyes and rings up the flowers.

“I bet you did this one.” She says and Cloud glances up. Peering at the arrangement she’s pointing at. Blinks and honestly has no idea how he feels that she’s actually found one he worked on. “Am I right?”

“You takin’ it too?” Cloud asks, ducking that too pleased grin that drags at Aerith’s lips. Sparkles in her green eyes. Needs to find a container to fit it properly so the lavender doesn’t get crushed. Still thinks it’s an odd choice for the season, but he’s not about to say it in front of Aerith.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to dig much to find one that’ll fit. He hauls it up and about jumps outta his skin to find Aerith leaning on the counter. Tracing a finger along the arrangement. She seems happy enough with it at least. Given the smile she turns to him.

“What time are you off? I can come pick you up.”

Cloud blinks. Stares at her. A long, painful moment for her words to sink in and an even longer one for him to find his voice.

“Uh-. I-I’m not—”

“You friends with this guy, miss?”

A hand suddenly claps Cloud’s shoulder and it’s only Biggs leaning some of his weight into him that keeps Cloud from jumping. Again. Man his nerves are shot today. Too many unexpected things piling up on top of each other.

“That’s right! We’re from the same town.” Aerith replies helpfully before she pins Cloud with another expectant stare. “Well?”

Cloud doesn’t even get a chance to answer her before Biggs gives him a bit of a shake. Looks over towards the other man as Biggs settles his weight. Crosses his arms over his chest.

“You got those garlands done, Cloud?”

“Yeah.” Cloud replies, not sure why Biggs’ is asking. He’d gotten those done near first thing this morning. Party that asked for them won’t need them till the 28th anyway. So—

“Go on then, get outta here.”

Cloud straightens, shaking his head. “But—”

“But nothing. There’s really not that much left to do today anyway. I’ve got a handle on it.”

Cloud tails Biggs as he ducks back into the greenhouse. Scowling at the older man and the way he’s ignored.

“Biggs, c’mon. I’m not—”

“What you think I haven’t done this without ya before? Don’t be an ass.” Biggs says, scooping up another batch of flowers. Not poinsettia’s, thank god. The man rests his free hand on a hip and jerks his chin back towards the shop. “Now run along and go have some fun today. It’s Christmas Eve, go live a little.”

The fact it’s Christmas Eve is kinda exactly why Cloud doesn’t want to leave the man on his own to deal with the rest of the day. But Biggs isn’t listening, clearly. Goes back to picking out flowers and the like as he continues.

“’sides. I haven’t seen you smilin’ that much. Well, ever.”

Cloud starts a little at that. Blinking. He hadn’t even realized.

Biggs grins at him. Flapping a hand as he disappears further into the building. “C’mon. You know better than to keep a lady waiting.”

Apparently that’s the end of it. Cloud hovers, a moment maybe two more. Sighs and ducks back out into the shop proper. Aerith’s still there, turns to him with a smile from where she’s hovering near the window again. Her arrangement in her arms.

“So you’re off?”

“Guess so.”

“Great!”

Cloud rings through her purchase and grabs his stuff. Hears Biggs call a ‘goodbye’ and ‘Merry Christmas’ from behind them as they slip out to the bright sound of the bell. Habitually Cloud pauses. Grabs the sturdy stick they keep tucked around the side of the building to knock the worst of the snow from the awnings. Not much build up, there never is around here. Still, better to take care of it so Biggs doesn’t have to in a while.

He’s still feeling thrown by basically being chased out the door. Still he shoves his hands in his pockets and nods his head for Aerith to lead the way. Clearly she’s got some kind of idea where she wants to go.

Turns out that’s not entirelyaccurate. It’s early afternoon, the warmest part of the day and Aerith’s clearly determined to make the best of that by towing Cloud off downtown. They wind their way through busy streets and in and out of crowded shops. Aerith _ooing_ and _awing_ at the lights and displays. Towering stacks of goodies in windows and festive kids toys. Bright lights twinkling off fancy stones set into silver and gold jewelry.

It’s not fun exactly, but it’s nice to be out of the cramped shop at least a little. Though Cloud could really do without the holiday crowds. Feels that itch at the back of his neck when he’s around too many people. Aerith’s pretty good at keeping his head busy though. Both dragging his attention to something she’s pointing at or looking around for her if he loses track of where she is in a crowd.

Thankfully it’s always easy to find her, with that pink coat and ribbon in her hair.

They stop at one of the small cafes for something warm. Neither of them really hungry after snacking pretty much all afternoon. Aerith slips inside the crowded shop to get their drinks. Cloud finds a miraculously empty bench just across from the park. Figured Aerith’d like the lights seeing how she’s been gawking at them all day. If Midgar—even the ‘rough’ part of town—does anything well it’s spectacle.

Aerith shows up surprisingly quick. Already sipping at her own cup as she hands him his. Cloud can smell the cinnamon and stuff in it from here. Gets stronger as she sits beside him on the other side of the box. It’s strong, but there’s worse smells during the season.

The both settle in, warming up and staring across the way to where there’s a few dozen people milling about the part. Not as busy now as it was earlier in the day though. Most headed home for a hot dinner and family time. Means there’s way more space and time to appreciate the sights. Though honestly trekking past or through here damn near every day since early November means Cloud’s pretty over the twinkling lights and shit.

Aerith’s eyeing it all like a damn kid. Wide eyed and talking to herself. Well, probably at him, but she doesn’t seem to expect any kind of answer. It’s...nice.

“—bet it’d look even prettier with snow though.” Aerith says, a wistful sigh in her voice as she finally trails off. Knocking back the last of her drink. That’s something Cloud can agree with. Man he misses snow sometimes...and isn’t _that_ something he’d never thought he’d say. Even just to himself.

But it’s true. He even misses the _real_ cold. The brisk air that fills your lungs and wakes you up better than any cup of coffee. Misses those frigid clear mornings where you could look up and see clear to the top of old Mount Nibel. All capped with bright white snow.

They don’t get anything like that out here.

“I miss it too.”

Cloud starts, nearly spills his coffee in the process. Jerks around and back to gaze at Aerith. She’s got her chin in her hand. leaning on her knee. She’s looking towards him, one of those smiles on her face that Cloud doesn’t think he’ll ever understand. Kinda distant like the light in her green eyes.

Aerith’s always been able to do that. Pick up on what he’s thinking and feeling. Sometimes even before Cloud realizes it. Used to freak him out when they were younger. Still does, honestly. But, well.

There’s worse things, he supposes.

Doesn’t mean he knows how to react to the scrutiny though. So he just grunts, raising his cup to his lips to take a sip. Not a fan of peppermint, but at least it’s something to keep him from making a damn fool of himself again.

Aerith’s expression twists again. The light in her eyes becoming far more present.

“So, have you been in the city the whole time you’ve been gone?”

“Mm.”

“How long’ve you worked at the shop?”

“Year or so.” Though Biggs’ only graduated him into doing actual arrangements the last few months. Determined Cloud should learn about taking care of the plants ‘properly’ first. And Cloud has learned a lot, not all of it voluntary. Pretty sure he’s picked up more than a few nervous ticks from the man over the months. About how shit most people are with flowers.

“It seems like a nice place. But I thought you were going to join with the airforce?”

He knows she doesn’t mean to but it doesn’t make the sting of reminder any less sharp. He grimaces into his coffee. Hands squeezing tight around the sides of it. Takes a breath and forces the words past his lips. Because he knows Aerith and knows she won’t stop prying if he doesn’t answer.

“Didn’t cut it.”

“Oh.” He’s not sure if the surprise in Aerith’s voice is a comfort or not. Not sure if her apparent belief in him makes it hurt any less. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Cloud mutters and internally kicks himself for it. It’s not Aerith’s fault he's a screw up. “How ‘bout you?”

“Huh?”

“Why’re you here?” Cloud asks and it sounds way more hostile than he means it too. Shit, why’s he so bad at—

“I was looking for you.”

Cloud flinches. Jerks. Eyes wide and face slack as he blinks at her. Tries to find his voice again and hates the way he stumbles with it.

“W-what? Why?”

Aerith just smiles at him. Hops up off the bench and scoops his now empty cup from his hand. Shuffles over the sidewalk to pitch them into the already overfull bin. Batting off her gloves like she’s just conquered some great beast. She locks them behind herself then and grins at him over her shoulder. Cloud sighs and stands up too. Doesn’t think he’ll ever understand her, not really.

The old theatre clock chimes over the darkening air. Cloud’s surprised it’s gotten that late already. Normally his days tend to drag. A brief smirk flickers over his lips. Lost in the growing shadows. Sun already sinking way down. Suppose time wouldn’t seem like it was dragging- given that _he’s_ the one Aerith’s been dragging around all afternoon.

Seems that time’s coming to an end now. Cloud sighs, shoves his hands into his pockets. There’s no way Aerith missed the sound of the bell. It’s impossible just about anywhere in the city. But she’s still just. Standing there.

Waiting?

For what...?

“Don’t you need to be getting back to...wherever you’re staying?”

“Probably. But it’s alright.” She replies with a shrug that’s way too casual. Cloud groans.

“Aerith—”

“Besides, I’m not sick of you yet.” Aerith spins around as she says it. Leans to peer up into Cloud’s face even as he turns away instinctively. Doesn’t like or do well with scrutiny. Even if it feels...different, with Aerith.

Still he knows that look in her eyes. Her mind is set, so Cloud braces himself for getting dragged around some more. Follows in her footsteps as she heads, unsurprisingly, into the park. They skirt around the odd family or couple here or there. Feels kinda weird, to be honest. Doesn’t seem to bother Aerith, though honestly nothing ever seems to bug her. So Cloud does his best to keep his mouth shut. Finds that’s the easiest way to avoid stickin’ his foot in it.

They wander around the park. Apparently they had some kind of festival or something here earlier today. Little stalls scattered here and there. Most of them closing down along with the day itself. But it’s still kinda interesting to wander. To see the odd little trinkets that catch Aerith’s attention.

The sun’s pretty much vanished by the time they stop. The cold’s starting to set in for real. Worse back home, sure but still unpleasant.

“So. Where _are_ you staying anyway?” Cloud asks, already preparing himself for a bit of a trek. There aren’t many hotels in this part of town, but he’s not just letting her wander off back to wherever on her own. Aerith hums. Tilting her fingers together in a loose bridge as she looks back at him. Winsome and carefree as always.

“Mmm, not sure yet. Still trying to figure that out.”

Cloud blinks and stares at her.

“The hell—you don’t have a hotel?”

Aerith shrugs. Tapping her chin in an exaggerated ‘thinking’ pose.

“Well, I could _probably_ find one...”

“Aerith it’s _Christmas Eve_. Everywhere's gonna be packed.” Cloud replies, torn between groaning, shouting and...well honestly. Laughing. Just a little. Because of course. What the hell’d he expect from her. Half a world away from home and not a care. “C’mon.”

“Where’re we going?” She asks, _way_ too cheery for someone who was this close to potentially camping out on the streets. In _Midgar—_

The idea makes him almost groan again. Doesn’t she have any sense of self preservation?

He’s not sure he wants the answer to that.

“Keep up. It’s not far.”

The duck to the opposite side of the park from the shop. Hurrying across the quiet streets and down. Winding their way slowly east through narrow streets. As they round onto his block, Cloud starts fishing in his pocket for his keys.

“Oooh. Is this your place?” Aerith asks, peering up at the stout, two floored building. Cloud nods and jerks his head towards the stairs.

“Head up, ‘s the second door.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just checkin in on the landlady.”

Marle’s tough, tougher than a lot of people give her credit for. But Cloud still likes to keep an eye out given the fall she’d taken less than a month ago. He can see the light on through her window and wanders over. Peering in. Marle’s a lot like him. Doesn’t much care for this season. Doesn’t have any ‘real’ family around either. Mostly just tenants she takes in. And her dog.

Easy to spot them both camped out in the living room. Looks like somebody brought her a meal of some kind. Cloud would’ve ordered something for her otherwise. He raps carefully on the window, raises a hand when she looks over at him. Marle rolls her eyes and he can hear the sigh in her voice as she nods at him and goes back to her crossword.

Cloud huffs and hurries up the steps. Keep Aerith waiting too long and she’s liable to get up to something. She’s leaning on the railing, gazing down into the street. But glances over as he comes near.

“Sure your girlfriend won’t mind?”

Cloud rolls his eyes, hoping his door’s not jammed again as he wiggles the key into the lock.

“Don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend then? Oh- or do they prefer significant other?”

“Knock it off.” He says, laying his shoulder into the door and shoving. Hears the scrape of something across the floor. Damn coat rack must’ve gotten knocked over again. “There’s no one.”

“Really.”

Cloud can’t tell whether she’s just teasing him again or what. Something odd in her voice. More than usual anyway. Either way he ducks inside and bends to scoop up as much of the mess he’d been worried about off the floor so Aerith doesn’t trip on it.

“How’d that happen?” She asks, pushing the door shut and unwinding the scarf from around her neck.

“Cat.” Cloud says around the jacket he tugs out from between his teeth. Hanging it back up properly again. Aerith gasps, sounding both stunned and delighted,

“You have a cat?”

“Not voluntarily.” Cloud replies, stamping off his boots and hurriedly stripping them off and onto the mat. Aerith’s own coat joins his on the rack as she bends to tug off her boots too.

“What’s their name?”

“Celery.” At Aerith’s incredulous laugh and ‘What!?’ Cloud explains. “Found ‘em living off the scraps of the garden Marle keeps on the roof.”

“Awww. Poor thing.”

“Hardly. Fattened up and everything now.”

“ _Mrup_!”

“Speak of the devil...”

Celery comes trotting into the room from the kitchen. Making all kinds of racket the way she always does when he comes home. Doesn’t matter if he’s been gone an hour or the day. She bumps up against his legs. Arching up and chirping at him. Her wide eyes blinking up at him. Two paws stretching way, way up along his thigh.

With a sigh Cloud stoops and scoops her up. Tucking her rounded tummy against chest, paws on his shoulder so she can peer back at Aerith as he walks into the tiny apartment. Though honestly Celery seems more interested in trying to blow out his eardrums with her purring. Rubbing against his ear and hair. How something so small makes so much noise, he’s got no idea.

Same way he’s got no idea how Marle talked him into taking the cat in. Just sort of woke up one day with cat food, a dish of water and a very warm, contented fuzz ball on the foot of his bed.

Sure enough Celery’s eaten all her food. Part of the reason she’s being so insistent he figures. He drops her back down to the ground and digs out the half can of wet food he’s been saving for tonight for her.

That makes her kick up even _more_ of a racket before it’s silenced as she digs heartily into the food he slops into her dish.

Aerith followed them, and between them both and the cat there’s barely enough room to breathe in the small space. Still she crouches down to stroke a hand against Celery’s spine. Patting gently at her belly.

“I think she might be pregnant.” She says after a moment. Cloud sighs. He’d kinda suspected it too the last while.

“Probably, knowing my luck. Hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Don’t got much. Figured we could order something in.”

“Sounds great!” Aerith hops back to her feet and ducks out of the kitchen. Cloud fishes his phone from his jacket pocket and with a bit of debate and back and forth they finally figure out what sounds good for them both. It’ll be there in an hour or so, given the night time rush.

Cloud tries to keep the apartment warm when he’s gone, especially with Celery in here now. Before her he wouldn’t bother, honestly. But the windows in this place aren’t the best. Leaking air and he can’t plastic them like usual given Celery’s penchant for sitting in them. And tearing through anything that tries to stop her.

Still he can see Aerith shivering a bit from her place on the couch. The old blanket Marle’d gifted him last winter wrapped around her shoulders. Cloud frowns to himself and ducks into the small adjacent ‘bedroom’. Really just part of the same space, but boxed in with a few privacy curtains. Riffles through his closet and drawers a minute before he unearths a bulky sweater and wool socks.

“Here. Bathroom’s that door there if you need.” He says, holding out the stack of clothes. Aerith looks a little startled before she grins, taking them and hopping to her feet. She vanishes with a bit of a creak and Cloud shuffles around. Quick to hop out of his work clothes and into more comfortable sweats.

It’s no more than a few minutes before Aerith’s slipping out again. Looks to be about drowning in the sweater, but she seems happy enough.

“Wow. These are really cozy. Thanks Cloud!”

They perch together on the couch, Aerith with the blanket over her lap for some extra warmth. Feels different being around her in such a confined space. Way different than wandering the streets.

“Did you seriously not have a plan?” Cloud asks, unable to shake the quiet unease from his mind that if she hadn’t run into him she’d be stuck out in the city. Aerith chuckles, smoothing at the blanket.

“Oh I did. But I think this worked out better.”

Cloud frown’s a bit.

“Didn’t you bring anything with you?”

“Yeah. But they’re at a friend's.”

“A—”

Cloud blinks. A rush of several things darting too quick through his chest. It’s all he can do to sigh and drop his head. Something tugging at the edge of his lips. Opposite to the frown.

“Oops.” Aerith says and doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest.

“You’re—”

There’s a knock at the door, startling both of them. Cloud hums, confused. Too early to be their food. Hauls himself up off the couch and heads over to crack it open. Blinks when he finds Marle on the other side. Pumpkin beside her, tail wagging happily. His landlady holds out the tinfoiled platter she’s carrying and Cloud grabs it on instinct.

“What’s this?”

“Goodies. Figured you wouldn’t have anything lying around and they gave me too much.” Marle steps closer and without thinking Cloud rocks back a step letting the door swing open further. Marle’s gaze sharpens. “Who’s your friend?”

Cloud looks back reflexively, spies Aerith in the kitchen, going through cupboards and he’s honestly not sure if she’s looking for something or just being nosy. Maybe both.

...Oh wait. She’s pulling out her arrangement he’d made. Great. Now the whole apartment’s gonna smell like that. Cloud sighs.

“Aerith.”

Marle just peers at him harder. “Strange for you having a guest over. She need a place to stay?”

“She’s fine here.” Cloud says, unable to help the prickle of defensiveness that tickles his spine. Marle just huffs at him. Another look at Aerith then him.

“Don’t know if that’s for you to decide kiddo.” Marle says and Cloud has to fight not to roll his eyes at her tone. “Not that I think you would, but if I hear any funny business—”

“That’s not happening!” Cloud says, refusing to acknowledge the sudden burning in his ears. It’s just the damn cold. “Did you need something?”

“Hmm. Nope.” With that Marle turns away, carefully headed back down the stairs. Pumpkin follows her carefully. “Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah yeah.” Cloud says, watching until he hears her door open and shut before finally stepping back into the apartment and closing the door.

“She seems nice.” Aerith says, sipping at the glass of water she’d gotten herself.

“Not how I’d put it.” Cloud replies. Glancing around and hauling over one of the half dozen or so closed boxes for them to use as a sort of table. Pushes away that weird sense of embarrassment that keeps trying to hover in his chest. Flickering like the overhead light sometimes, when he thinks about how rag-tag his place is.

If Aerith’s bothered or surprised by any of it, she doesn’t show it. Too busy un-foiling the treats and picking out one of the soft looking shortbreads. Shaped like a reindeer or something with jam for eyes and a chocolate for a nose.

They probably eat too many of them between the two of them by the time their actual supper arrives. Pretty sure they eat too much of it too. Grazing on it between talking, fending off Celery and movies.

They’re on their second terrible—“ _You mean classic.”—_ old movie Cloud’d scrounged from the network before Aerith yawns. Stretching languidly on the couch beside him. Cloud glances at the clock, surprised by how late it’s gotten. Time’s been passing in fits and starts today. Moments that linger and hours that fly by. Swallowed up by chatter and Aerith catching him up on the going’s on back home. Apparently she’s been visiting his mom a bunch, learning all her ‘baking secrets’ and stuff.

It’s not quite homesickness. But listening to Aerith does prod at that little part of him that wants to make it back there sometime. Even if just to see mom. Check in on her and talk over more than just the phone or odd letter.

Doesn’t realize he’s kinda spaced out until Aerith peeks at him.

“You tired?”

It’s enough to snap Cloud outta his haze. He shrugs.

“Kinda. Hey...uh. Aerith?”

“Yes?”

“I. I umm.” Cloud’s fingers twitch against his leg. The words dying on his tongue as he stumbles over the next. “I-I’ll take the couch.”

Aerith’s expression does another one of those shifts Cloud can’t read so he doesn’t try to. Though something in him twinges at the sound of her voice.

“Oh. Okay. If you’re sure.”

“’s fine. Comfier than it looks.”

Aerith laughs, and Cloud’s not sure if it’s at him or what. He pries himself up carefully out from under Celery’s favourite spot in the evenings. Aka, Cloud’s lap. Sets her down in the warmth he leaves behind as something of an apology. The cat _meeps_ and then stretches out in the pool of body heat. Kneading the air as Aerith reaches over to scratch her ears.

“Hey Cloud?”

“Yeah?” Cloud asks from where he’s rifling through the closet for some extra bedding he keeps stored. Marle’d gifted that to him too when she realized he only had one set of each.

“Thank you.”

Cloud looks back. Tucking a pillow under his arm.

“For what?”

“Oh, you know...”

No. He doesn’t or he wouldn’t be asking. But Aerith doesn’t seem inclined to answer him. Attention on Celery. Her face all soft and sweet and she nuzzles into the cat’s warmth a moment before getting to her feet and wandering towards the window.

Cloud sighs and tosses stuff down on the couch away from Celery. Knows he's gonna have to fight the damn cat for space tonight. Harder to do on this than the space on his bed, but he’ll deal. It’s just one night.

“If you get cold there’s...” Cloud trails off as he looks up towards Aerith.

He doesn’t have any kind of decorations in the apartment. But the building across the way has a big old light show going. The flickering colors catching in Aerith’s eyes and hair. Making them shine extra bright.

He gets caught staring and about jumps out of his skin when Aerith turns towards him. Surprise flickering bright over her face when she spies him. Well. Spying. Cloud feels heat flare briefly in his face. Here he is, staring like some _creep—_

“’scuse me—”

Cloud’s quick apology gets cut in half when Aerith sort of lunges towards him. Staggers back a step when she winds up way too close to his face. Aerith’s practically arching up on her toes. Arm stretched above Cloud’s head. Cloud glances up, blinking and frowning at the little sprig of greenery Aerith’s got in her hand. His gaze drops back to hers.

“What’re you doing?” He asks and Aerith just arches a brow at him. Shakes her hand a little.

“Don’t you know what this is, Mr Florist?”

Of course he does. Impossible not to, working in the shop this time of year. But—

“...Yeah. It’s mistletoe.”

Aerith’s grin just gets brighter.

“Well?”

Cloud’s stomach flips a little unsteadily. Feels like there’s a snag in his head. Looping on nothing over and over. Trying to figure out what she’s getting at. Where she’s going with this.

“Where’d you even get that?”

“Nicked it out of the shop.” Aerith replies without a hint of shame. “Don’t tell me you've forgotten the old tradition.”

Cloud’s brain just kinda. Stops.

Too quiet for too long.

“We don’t have to, but.” Aerith sinks back to the flat of her feet. Arm dropping to as she fuses with the tiny plant in her fingers. “I meant it. About coming to find you. That’s the whole reason I’m here.”

Somehow watching Aerith’s face fall hurts worse than just about anything else. She’s always so confident and certain about basically everything. To see that fade, even a little, stings. Even worse to realize _he’s_ the cause of it.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to put you on the spot.” Aerith shifts and Cloud just knows he’s screwed up. Catches her before she can. A hand on her upper arm. Firm, maybe too much. But it’s kinda hard to think with his heart buzzing in his head. Stuck in his throat. Swallows it down again when her eyes meet his.

“Aerith...”

Something understanding flickers over Aerith’s face. Enough to let Cloud catch his breath gain. She always seems to know. Don’t know how, but he’s never been more grateful for it than right now.

“Do you not want to—”

“No.”

“No you don’t want to, or...?”

“I.” A surge of embarrassment, or something just as sharp, wells in his throat. About cuts out his voice again, but Cloud chokes it back. Nods. Short and sharp. His hand still on her arm. “Want to.”

It’s almost worth the embarrassment. To see that light spark in her face again.

“Good. Me too.”

Cloud makes himself move quick so he won’t chicken out. Dips down and leans in to press his lips to hers. A pounding heart beat or two of worry that he'd screwed it up when he catches that little hitch in Aerith’s breath. But she's not pulling back or pushing him away either.

If anything she’s shifting to meet him. His heart is still beating a touch too hard as one of her hands settles on his chest. She can probably feel it. But it’s surprisingly easy to ignore with the press of her lips against his.

It isn’t anything long. A couple seconds maybe.

Still leaves Cloud with a rush of hyper awareness. A tingle just beneath his skin. Something hovering in his chest. Tight and yet light too. Lingers way longer than the kiss had as they drift apart again. Though that strange magnetic something keeps them closer than they had been.

A piece of Aerith’s hair’s hanging loose. Brushing her cheek. Cloud reaches out and tucks it back. Catches up with his actions as his fingers brush her skin and he freezes a moment. Eyes darting to hers.

Aerith’s still just smiling. Soft and pretty.

“Huh. Who’d think that old story was real?”

Cloud huffs. Plucks the mistletoe from her fingers and tosses it away. Into the mess of the remains of their dinner where Celery won’t get it. Aerith makes a quietly affronted noise on the plants behalf. Tentative, Cloud settles that same hand against Aerith’s waist, curling there carefully.

It’s apparently fine because all of a sudden Aerith’s arms are around his neck and he’s basically seeing his own dumb expression in her eyes she’s so close. Feels her breath tickling his chin as she speaks.

“Hey Cloud?”

“Yeah?” Cloud murmurs, takes a breath and realizes Aerith smells a lot like wintergreen, rosemary and lavender. The scent he’d turned his nose up at a few hours ago dragging a slow smile over his face.

“Merry Christmas.”

Turns out Aerith’s laughter tastes as sweet as it sounds.


End file.
